


The Storm

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Pacific Rim AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho años en la guerra Kaiju, Arturia carga consigo la culpa de haber ocasionado un daño irreparable a su Jaeger, y una lesión severa a su copiloto, Diarmuid. Tal es su grado de responsabilidad, que acepta la petición de Iskandar, el mariscal, de convertirse en la nueva compañera de un joven piloto que, inexperimentado, parece prometer ser la carta de triunfo de la guerra. Al mismo tiempo, Rin, hija del ex piloto Tokiomi Tohsaka, se prepara para iniciar sus días como piloto del nuevo Jaeger de Fuyuki, Scharlach Kämpfer, junto un misterioso joven: Archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, ¿qué hago aquí? ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! Eso quisiera saber yo. Este es el tipo de cosas que no debería de hacer, pero que termino haciendo porque, me entusiasma. 
> 
> A ver, que soy un desastre para hacer historias largas (véase, de más de un sólo capítulo), y sin embargo, me dije que tenía que contar esta historia. Pues a ver si no me demoro medio siglo con ella, pero en fin xD!!! 
> 
> El resumen es tal cual, no quería relevar mucho. El rating tampoco sé si lo llegaré a cambiar eventualmente, ya iré viendo, conforme vaya escribiendo los capítulos. No puedo prometer que seré muy rápida actualizando, pero sí que prometo que lo terminaré. Tarde que temprano lo terminaré. Hay que tenerme un poquitín de paciencia xD! 
> 
> Como dato curioso: El nombre va por una canción que escuché hace tan sólo unos días, cuya letra dejaré en el inicio, porque sí, porque es genial. 
> 
> Gracias a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer y/o dejar un comentario/kudos ;)
> 
> PS: Esto va por ti, Derkez.

_and when the monster came_  
_from heaven raging down_  
_he couldn't seize me with his life_  
_he searched the ocean, tore it up piece by piece_  
_I've escaped him, **I'm invisible**_

**The Storm - The Gentle Storm**

* * *

 

 

 

_—¡Cobalt Excalibur, estamos perdiendo contacto!_

_Arturia escuchó algo más luego de ese primer mensaje, pero fue incapaz de descifrar qué querían decirles. Mantenía un dedo sobre el botón de la radio, esperando el momento adecuado para presionarlo y hablar, pero tenía sus ojos al frente, hacia el mar. Moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, con cuidado, con lentitud, para que la luz que proyectaba los “ojos” de su Jaeger, pudiese brindarles un panorama de la situación. Necesitaban localizar al Kaiju, entre toda esa marea tan oscura._

_El mar estaba intranquilo, muy agresivo diría ella. No estaba segura si se trata de un fenómeno natural, porque se encontraban en medio del otoño y los vientos cambian; si era tan sólo que la noche atraía esa brisa marina mucho más fuerte que en meses anteriores. Algo le decía que quizás se trataba de ese monstruo que sabía, estaba rondando por allí, acechándoles, queriendo darles cacería._

_—¿Iskandar? —preguntó inútilmente, presionando por fin el botón. No había escuchado nada más de parte de su superior, ni de la base. La comunicación llevaba cortándose desde hacía ya algunos minutos, y a saber por qué exactamente. Algo estaba mal con su Jaeger, podía sentirlo hasta sus huesos, como si se tratase de su propio cuerpo._

_El Kaiju que les había atacado, había sido especialmente agresivo, más que otros que hubiese enfrentado antes. De gran tamaño, con colmillos afilados, con garras larguísimas, igual de peligrosas y letales. Con ellas, golpeó varias veces su pecho, y aquello disparó muchas alarmas._

_Pero Arturia no podía detenerse a mirar qué estaba fallando en su Jaeger. No en ese momento. Cobalt Excalibur seguía de pie, sus brazos seguían siendo funcionales, sus piernas continuaban moviéndose con cuidado por el mar. Mientras permaneciese de pie, significaba que debían  dar la batalla, y detener a como diese lugar, a ese maldito monstruo._

_Giraó la cabeza hacia su compañero, lentamente. Diarmuid lucía agotado, atolondrado. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, mezclándose con los suyos a tal punto de casi obligarla a acoger todo lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Una angustia que le entraba por la garganta, y se acomodaba en la boca de su estómago. Una ansiedad, que le hacía sentir al borde de la desesperación._

_Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo rápidamente la mirada hacia el frente. ¿En dónde demonios estaba ese maldito Kaiju?_

_—Diarmuid, háblame —le dijo, sacando fuerzas para que su voz sonase fuerte y segura, como si fuese no una petición, sino una orden. Tenía que mantenerse firme. Tenía que ser la cordura de su compañero._

_Silencio._

_Se permitió volver a mirar a su compañero, y lo encontró quizás hasta algo pálido. Sus labios se movían, como quien tratase de comunicar algo, pero ella no le escuchaba. No había voz alguna que llegase a sus oídos ¿O acaso éste no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para expresar su sentir en voz alta?_

_Su mente tenía que trabajar velozmente, como cuando estuvo en la academia. Era la misma dinámica, trazar planes alternos a los que ya tiene, para obtener el resultado deseado. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? ¿Desde cuándo Diarmuid estaba así?_

_Arturia hizo memoria, rápidamente, y comenzó a recordar todo. El Kaiju hizo que el Jaeger cayese varias veces, y por ende, ambos se sacudieron mucho dentro de la cabeza del enorme robot. ¿Acaso estaba mareado, aturdido por tanto movimiento? No… Ni él ni mucho menos Diarmuid eran pilotos primerizos. No era la primera vez que se enfrentan a un Kaiju, ni era la primera vez que recibían tirones, caídas, golpes, debido a un ataque._

_Quería investigar dentro de la mente de su compañero, pero sus pensamientos eran demasiado conflictivos y enredados como para que ella pudiese entenderlos. Era casi, como si estuviese perdiendo el conocimiento, el control de su raciocinio._

_—Arturia… El Kaiju._

_Diarmuid finalmente articuló una palabra, y ella rápidamente buscó con la mirada al monstruo, y lo encontró fuera del agua, a unos metros de ellos. Rugió, agitando sus enormes y gordos brazos al aire. Se estaba preparando para atacarlos con todo, conocía perfectamente esos gestos belicosos, salvajes; sabía lo que venía después de ello. El Kaiju no buscaba el elemento sorpresa, como ella se hubiese imaginado, y aquello le desconcertaba muchísimo. ¿Tan segura estaba esa maldita bestia de poder contra ellos, que no se ocultaba más?_

_Estrechó los ojos, tenía que pensar rápidamente en una posición adecuada para aguantar el golpe, para cuando el Kaiju se les viniese encima. Esperó encontrar pensamientos de su compañero, como siempre. Esperó encontrar en la mente del otro, estrategias, un plan para acabar con el Kaiju, pero nuevamente encontró tan sólo pensamientos enmarañados. Ese torbellino que se hacía más y más fuerte._

_—Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue a la costa… ¡¡Diarmuid!! —exclamó, queriendo despertar al otro del estado en el que se encontraba._

_Pero su grito llegó tarde, y lo único que consiguió, fue verlo desplomarse en el suelo. En cuestión de segundos,  esos en los que el cuerpo del otro cae al suelo, sintió un dolor punzante y agudo, atravesarle la cabeza. Gruñó con fuerza, cuando la molestia fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Corrió por su espalda, y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, con tanta potencia que era imposible para ella mover siquiera un dedo. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar sus ojos y sus dientes, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se sacudía debido al dolor._

_Concentró todas sus fuerzas en abrir los ojos, en obligarse así misma a mantenerse cuerda o al menos intentarlo. Y lo que sus pupilas encontraron, fue el enorme Kaiju andando hacia el Jaeger, que estaba tan petrificado como ella._

_Arturia no recordaba haber sentido tanto pánico, como en ese momento, viendo a ese monstruo avanzar hacia allí, con furia, alzando los brazos, rugiendo y abriendo su hocico._

_Sintió pánico por ella, por Diarmuid, por la ciudad de Fuyuki… Y todos los que tendrían que pagar por su decisión de querer mantener al Kaiju, perfectamente adaptado al agua, lejos de la costa, luchando contra él, en un territorio donde gozaba de ventaja._

_Abrió la boca, como para gritar, ya fuese de rabia, impotencia o pánico, pero no escuchaba nada, salvo el rugido del Kaiju, antes que sus colmillos atravesasen la cabeza del Jaeger, y las que alarmas se activasen dentro de la cabina, anunciando un daño crítico. Irreparable._

_Arturia rogó a cualquier deidad, si era que todavía existía alguna, que le regalase una muerte rápida._

Se tomó unos segundos para sí, cuando abrió finalmente los ojos, para darse cuenta que el sonido electrónico, insistente, no nacía producto de alguna alarma de emergencia. Se tomó otros segundos más, para darse cuenta que no estaba dentro de su Jaeger, y finalmente, unos últimos, para comprobar que sus extremidades pueden moverse con libertad.

 

Arturia movió el dedo índice primero, luego su dedo corazón, el anular, el meñique. Presionó el pulgar contra el centro de su mano. Los sentía algo entumecidos en la punta, pero quizás producto de alguna mala posición, o quizás un entumecimiento normal, después de haber estado durmiendo durante algunos minutos. No descartaba, tampoco, que fuese alguna secuela de lo que sucedió hacía... ¿dos días atrás? Sí, dos días atrás, tan poco todavía.

 

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, alzó un poco sus caderas en la silla, acomodándose de mejor manera, pegando su espalda al respaldar y haciendo ligeros movimientos circulares en sus hombros, para intentar estirarse un tanto. Una silla quizás no era el mueble adecuado para descansar, para echar una siesta, pero la comodidad, para Arturia, era lo de menos en ese momento. Había cosas mucho más importantes que si su espalda se sentiría más cómoda en un colchón, o si su cuello preferiría una deliciosa y suave almohada.

 

Estaba convencida, además, que no podría conseguir descanso alguno, sabiendo que Diarmuid estaba en el estado en el que se encontraba: Postrado en una cama, con tan pocas posibilidades de recuperarse completamente, de continuar con su vida como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

 

No se había despegado de él desde que lo arrastró fuera del Jaeger. Apenas el robot se hubo desplomado en el centro de la ciudad, lo tomó con fuerza en sus brazos, y anduvo con él hasta aquella salida de emergencia, dentro de la cabeza del Jaeger. No se dio cuenta de qué tan grave era el estado del otro piloto de Cobalt Excalibur, hasta que los médicos dieron un diagnóstico.

 

Quizás las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como las había soñado hacía unos minutos atrás, ni como ninguna de las otras pesadillas que tuvo a lo largo de esos dos días, pero algunas cosas siempre eran las mismas, sin alejarse mucho de la realidad. De la última vez que el Cobalt Excalibur fue a hacerle frente a una amenaza Kaiju.

 

Ella y Diarmuid subestimaron mucho a su enemigo, o quizás los Kaijus estaban volviéndose mucho más fuertes cada vez, pero, por la razón que fuese, el condenado monstruo les causó un daño grandísimo. Diarmuid se lastimó la espalda en una de esas sacudidas que se produjeron dentro del Jaeger, producto de los ataques del Kaiju. Ella misma pudo sentir el dolor, la conexión mental, dentro del _enlace_ , que tenía con él por entonces era tan fuerte, que fue como si fuese su espalda la que estuviese partiéndose en dos. El dolor había sido demasiado para él, y casi lo fue para ella también. Diarmuid perdió el conocimiento segundos después, a pesar de haber luchado por mantenerse cuerdo. Él era como ella, quería luchar hasta el final, porque tenían una misión que cumplir.

 

Pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Arturia se vio sola, y recordaba haberse sentido casi paralizada por un dolor extraño, pero muy punzante en su cabeza. Controlar al Jaeger, ella sola, había sido una tarea titánica, y si hacía memoria, creía tener baches en ella. No recordaba exactamente bien todo lo que sucedió después que Diarmuid perdiese el conocimiento.

 

Recordaba quizás los rugidos del Kaiju, de sus propios gritos de furia, de impotencia, de coraje. Las ganas que tenía de acabar ese engendro enviado de quién sabe qué infierno. Del sentimiento de culpa que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas por recordar que el cuerpo de su compañero, su copiloto, de su amigo, de la única persona con la que podía compartir todo sus secretos, yacía sin reaccionar, allí, a su lado. Y esa rabia que tenía consigo misma, y que seguía teniendo, por haber abierto la boca, y haber sugerido que atacasen antes al Kaiju, antes que llegase a la ciudad, porque quizás podrían salvar muchas más vidas, edificios, hogares…

 

Quiso jugar a ser el héroe, y aquello le costó mucho a Diarmuid, más que a ella.

 

Los médicos no tardaron mucho en dar su diagnóstico: El golpe que Diarmuid había sufrido, había comprometido de tal forma su columna, que había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas. Trataron de apaciguarla, de hacerla sentir importante, no obstante, cuando le dieron la noticia. Le dijeron que él debería sentirse muy afortunado, por haber resistido un ataque como aquel, y haber regresado con vida.

 

No ayudaba mucho a que ella dejase de sentirse tan miserable y tan ruin, como lo hacía. Supremamente responsable. Tampoco agradecía que todos a su alrededor estuviesen tratándola como si fuese alguien muy especial, por haber sobrevivido algunos minutos sola, enfrentando a un Kaiju, categoría tres. Sentía que debería de ser reprendida por sus acciones, no recibir aplausos.

 

—No hace falta que estés aquí todo el tiempo.

 

Diarmuid no se movió en la cama, después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Su cabeza seguía en la misma posición, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su expresión tan relajada como cuando ella entró en la pequeña enfermería que tenían en la base, hacía unas cuantas horas atrás.

 

Con suavidad, una sonrisa fue pintándose en los labios de él, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en su rostro. Le guiñó el ojo derecho, aquel que coquetamente iba acompañado de un pequeño lunar, unos milímetros más abajo. Tuvo ese gesto con ella, como si no estuviese pasando la mayor cosa, como si los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacía dos días atrás, no fuesen la gran cosa. Como si no estuviese molesto, frustrado, aunque quizás en el fondo, sí lo estuviese.

 

Arturia apretó su mano izquierda en un puño, y endureció un poco su mirada. No por él, sino por ella misma, porque si Diarmuid no recordaba que estaba así por su descuido, por su atrevimiento, y por su negligencia, ella sí lo recordaría. Y lo tendría muy presente por lo que le restaba de existencia en este mundo.

 

—Sí, debo.

 

A pesar de que los médicos intentaron por todos los medios de obligarla a tomar reposo, diciéndole que debería de intentar recobrar sus fuerzas por completo, porque haber sostenido al Jaeger ella sola, había sido una tarea compleja, Arturia había sido lo suficientemente terca como para querer permanecer al lado de su amigo. Diarmuid fue siempre mucho más que su compañero, desde que lo conoció en la academia. Congeniaban en muchas cosas, se respetaban, se admiraban, se apreciaban. Y no podía soportar el hecho de saber, de tener clavado en sus recuerdos, que ella había sido partícipe en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora él.

 

Jamás habría querido que las cosas terminasen así. Y lo menos que podía hacer ahora, era permanecer a su lado. Asegurarse que él fuese a estar bien, no podía quedarse tranquila con que tan sólo se lo dijesen médicos o enfermeros. Tenía que verlo con sus ojos, y saber que estaría bien.

 

Había estado allí, presente, cuando despertó finalmente y le dijeron sobre su condición. Su corazón se había hundido hasta sus entrañas, cuando vio la sombra en sus ojos amarillos, y se sintió miserable cuando éste buscó sus pupilas segundos después, dejándole ver algo de desesperación. Pero, fuese lo que fuese que había sentido posterior a ello, parecía no estar alojado en el pecho de Diarmuid. Era como si hubiese aceptado lo que le había tocado, como si realmente agradeciese más el hecho de estar con vida, que el haber perdido la capacidad de caminar, de pilotar, de valerse libremente como antes.  

 

Muy en el fondo, quería que se molestase, que le reclamase, que le gritase, pero en su lugar, Diarmuid hacía cosas como las que hacía ahora. Sonreírle, negar con la cabeza, y hacer un gesto con su mano izquierda, tratando de tocar alguna de las suyas, con la punta de sus dedos.

 

—Tú sabes que yo pensaba igual, lo _sentiste,_ ¿o no? —dijo él, casi repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijese cuando ella se aproximó a él, tras haber despertado, intentando disculparse. Diarmuid le había dicho que lo que ocurrió, había sido porque ambos habían querido lo mismo: Proteger a Fuyuki, a toda costa.

 

Arturia se mordió el labio inferior para no abrir la boca y decir las palabras que estaban cruzando por su cabeza. Podría refutarle, decirle que ella había presionado las cosas, que había sido primero su idea, y que él debería de haberle dicho que pensase en la seguridad de ambos también. Pero, todo aquello sería forzar a Diarmuid a decir mentiras, tras mentiras… Porque él no pensaba así, y lo sabía.

 

Se había conectado con él lo suficiente, como para que supiese lo que él sentía por ella, la manera en la que la veía, la forma en la que la admiraba y la respetaba. Él jamás pensaría que ella manipuló las cosas.

 

—No pongas esa cara —Diarmuid rozó la punta de sus dedos índice y corazón con el dorso de su mano, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba componerse un poco primero—. Salvaste mi vida, Arturia, ¿qué tengo que reprocharte?

 

Aquello era lo que él le había dicho cuando despertó… Y ella lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba que, cuando empezó a disculparse, a decirle que sentía mucho que las cosas habían terminado así, él había tomado con torpeza su mano, apretándola con toda la fuerza que gozaba en su cuerpo por entonces, y le dio las gracias. Le agradeció por haberle salvado, por haber luchado hasta el final, y por haberle protegido.

 

Le dijo que no necesitaba escuchar disculpas de su parte, que no las necesitaba, ni se las pediría jamás.

 

No fue capaz de responder, pero él tendría que imaginarse por qué guardaba silencio. No era fácil para ella desprenderse de sus responsabilidades, y mucho menos cuando estas tenían que ver con personas cercanas a ella. El que le hubiese ocurrido aquello, especialmente a Diarmuid, le hacía sentirse terrible. Y no le bastaba con que él le dijese que no importaba, que dejase aquello.

 

Lo único que hizo fue apretar la mano que él tenía cerca de la suya, y cubrirla con la otra mano. Era una forma de pedirle perdón, otra vez, y de darle a entender que no le abandonaría.

 

—¿Van a reconstruirle?

 

Ella apretó la mano de él, con fuerza, antes de responderle. Cobalt Excalibur no salió bien librado tampoco. El Kaiju se ensañó con él, por poco y le arrancó el brazo derecho. Enormes huecos en su pecho, en los hombros, e incluso parte de sus piernas se había visto afectada. Recordaba haber sentido cada uno de los ataques, posterior a que Diarmuid se hubiese desmayado, como si el Kaiju se los estuviese haciendo directamente a su cuerpo. E incluso, un par de horas después, estando ya a salvo en la base, siguió sintiendo como si le hubiesen hecho agujeros en su cuerpo.

 

—Aún están evaluando cuánto demoraría el repararle. Tal vez sí —no quiso decirle que había la posibilidad de que tuviesen que desechar a Cobalt. Quizás podrían de tomar partes que estuviesen intactas y trabajar sobre ellas, para implantarlas a nuevos Jaegers. Se imaginaba que quizás Diarmuid podría encontrar la respuesta a su propia pregunta con los días.

 

Qué curioso… Se suponía que ella ya debería de haber asimilado el hecho de que no pilotaría con Diarmuid, y que seguramente, no volvería a encontrarse en el interior de Cobalt Excalibur nunca más. Pero, no era sino hasta ahora, que estaba hablando de ello en voz alta, con su antiguo compañero, con su amigo, que se percataba que le afectaba aquello seriamente. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ese estilo de vida, aunque fuese la cosa más caótica que hubiese hecho nunca.

 

Entrenar a diario, pasar cuantas horas fuese posible dentro de un simulador, conectarse con Diarmuid, sentirse parte de Cobalt Excalibur, combatir Kaijus… Esa había sido su rutina en los últimos tres años de su vida. En esos años había creído que estaban ganando la batalla, que la guerra terminaría eventualmente, porque ellos llevaban la ventaja. No se había confiado demasiado antes, pero sí tenía la esperanza que construir Jaegers, que aprender a combatir y destruir esos monstruos, era lo mejor que podían hacer, y tarde que temprano, terminarían por eliminarlos a todos.

 

Pero su confianza había flaqueado con aquella última vez. Había sentido miedo de que, todo lo que había creído, fuese una mentira. Tan sólo una mentira fabricada por sus ilusiones y su sed de justicia.

 

—Seguirás, ¿no es así?

 

La voz de Diarmuid apenas y fue audible. Las palabras salieron con cuidado de sus labios, pero no porque él estuviese inseguro de aquella pregunta, ni porque estuviese cargada de sentimientos que él no pudiese controlar. Lo había dicho así, había expresado sus palabras de esa forma porque quería mantener algo de intimidad con ella. Como siempre lo había hecho, y tal y como ella correspondía siempre.

 

Arturia lo miró largamente, pensándose la respuesta, aunque la tuviese prácticamente en la punta de la lengua. Pensó en el día en el que se habían conocido, cuando cruzaron sus primeras palabras. Recordaba cómo fue poco a poco interesándose en él, cómo lo fue admirando, así como él con ella. La sensación de paz y gozo al escucharle decir frases que parecían arrancadas de su cabeza, como si fuese más que otra persona, un reflejo suyo. Supo que eran compatibles, antes de que estuviesen juntos en un Jaeger.

 

Fue mucho más fácil el permitirle a él ver lo que había en el interior de su cabeza, de lo que había imaginado. Ella correspondió acogiendo los pensamientos y sentimientos de su amigo, como si fuese un tesoro, haciéndolos uno con los suyos. Y durante tres años, fueron uno de los equipos más fuertes y exitosos en la guerra contra los Kaijus.

 

Durante tres años, ella permitió que Diarmuid fuese más que su mano derecha, más que un amigo con el qué compartir secretos en el _enlace_. Pero, en tan sólo dos días, aquello ya había terminado.

 

La respuesta a esa pregunta que él le había hecho, no podía ser otra. Él ya no podía seguir, sin importar cuánto él quisiese que las cosas cambiasen, y sin importar la impotencia que sentía ella, al no poder vender siquiera su alma para reparar el daño que ya estaba hecho. Sentía responsabilidad por ello, y por lo que alguna vez juró al salir de la academia: El proteger al mundo de los Kaijus, y no detenerse hasta que su cuerpo ya no diese más.

 

Decirle eso en voz alta, no obstante, sería más sencillo que aplicarlo a su vida.

 

—Lo harás, esto no debe detenerte.

 

—No es tan fácil —se quejó, concentrándose en mirar la mano de él, que tenía atrapada entre las suyas, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Has sido mi compañero por tres años.

 

—Y no me arrepiento de ello.

 

Sus dientes se clavaron aún más en su carne cuando escuchó eso. No quería que le dijese esas cosas, no las merecía. Debió de haber hecho mucho más, debió de haber evitado lo que le ocurrió a Diarmuid, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, devolviéndole el apretón de su mano, diciéndole que no se arrepentía de haber sido su compañero durante esos años.

 

La calidez de su mano fue relajándole con el transcurrir de los segundos, no obstante. Era un gesto familiar, que se habían permitido de vez en cuando. Después de alguna batalla particularmente peligrosa, después de contemplar quizás algo de destrucción que habrían querido evitar. Otras veces cuando recordaban todo lo que había quedado atrás en sus vidas, cuando el primer Kaiju azotó la Tierra.

 

No se decían nada cuando hacían ello, tan sólo se tomaban de la mano, y eso bastaba para darse la fuerza que necesitaban para continuar. Ella hizo el gesto un poco más fuerte, con más sentido, tan sólo porque tenía la impresión que con nadie más podría hacerlo. Con nadie más podría compartir esto así. Y sentía que era casi una despedida.

 

—Ha sido un honor ser tu compañera estos tres años, Diarmuid —le dijo, alzando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. Había seriedad en su mirada, seguridad, firmeza. Quería que tomase muy en serio sus palabras, porque no las decía en vano.

 

Él se sonrió tras eso, moviendo sutilmente su cabeza, queriendo quizás hacer alguna especie de reverencia.

 

—Lo mismo digo, Arturia.

 

Finalmente, ella correspondió a su sonrisa. Alzó sus caderas, estirando un poco sus piernas, para poder acercarse al cuerpo de Diarmuid. Sus labios fueron a posarse en la frente del otro, sintiendo que su piel ya no estaba tan fría como cuando lo sacó del Jaeger. Su amigo iba recuperando sus fuerzas, poco a poco.

 

No había mucho que pudiese hacer por él, salvo jurarle algo que ya había prometido antes, pero que debía de volver a repetir.

 

—Ganaremos esta guerra —le juró, no incluyendo el decirle que, en parte, lo haría por él, porque sabía muy que Diarmuid había escuchado esas palabras que no había pronunciado.

 

En ese momento, con su nariz rozándose con ese mechón de pelo negro, que juguetonamente le caía en la frente, le daba la impresión de que ambos estaban dentro del Jaeger, Cobalt Excalibur, conectados otra vez.

 

Quizás la conexión de ambos, iba más allá de estar dentro de Cobalt.

 

Y por ella, tenía que cumplir su promesa.

 

 

 

 

—Eh, ¿ya viste quién está allí?

 

—Por eso es que no terminamos a tiempo… ¡Porque siempre andas ocupado mirando lo que no te importa!

 

—Ya, ya, pero esta vez, es en serio. ¡Mira!

 

—¿Qué? ¿Y esa quién es?

 

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Es la hija de Tohsaka! Estoy seguro que es ella… Joder, si mírala, tiene la misma cara que Tokiomi.

 

—Tampoco exageres… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 

—Que sí, es ella Te digo que es ella. Solía pasar mucho tiempo por aquí.  ¿Y sabes? Hay rumores de que se vaya a quedar con éste Jaeger.

 

—… No jodas.

 

No era la primera vez que Rin escuchaba su apellido, o el nombre de su padre, en el murmullo de un salón, de un pasillo. Tampoco era la primera vez que alguien le señalaba, ya fuese discretamente o con algo de descaro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas ajenas, a los comentarios en sus costillas. A los halagos, a escuchar las expectativas que tenían de ella, también. A veces le daba la impresión que la estuviesen mirando como si fuese una mesías, o algo así.

 

Hija de Tokiomi Tohsaka, uno de los primeros pilotos japoneses de Jaegers. Un piloto que fue reconocido por sus habilidades, sus técnicas, su control ante las situaciones problemáticas, la calma con la que se manejaba frente a un Kaiju. El hecho de que hubiese prestado servicio por casi seis años, daba también mucho de qué hablar. Era de esperarse que cuando él se hubo retirado, y se supo que su hija daría el relevo, muchos se interesasen en ella. En saber quién era en realidad Rin.

 

No decepcionó a quienes le siguieron la pista. Apenas puso un pie en la academia de pilotos, se juró que saldría de allí con la frente en alto, y que dejaría el nombre de su padre, y el suyo mismo, muy en alto. Y así fue. Tan inteligente y calculadora como su padre, obtuvo buenísimos resultados en todos los aspectos. Su estilo de pelea quizás era un poco menos fluido y controlado que el de su padre, posiblemente debido al hecho de que ella era joven, muy joven. Con diecinueve años, aún seguía teniendo ese fuego en la sangre, esas ganas de probarle al resto del mundo quién era ella, qué podía hacer. Tenía suficiente control sobre sí misma, no obstante, probando que podía ser una piloto ideal, letal para los Kaijus.

 

Tenía disciplina, pensamientos rápidos, y los conocimientos suficientes como para llenar todos los requisitos. Estaba lista.

 

Rin nunca se había sentido más lista en su vida, de hecho. Haber llegado al _Shatterdome_ , esa mañana, se sintió como si hubiese llegado al destino que le estaba esperando desde siempre. Era algo que había estado esperando con ansias desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de todo.

 

El lugar no era precisamente desconocido para ella. Había estado visitándolo desde que su padre comenzase a ser piloto. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver todos los Jaegers de Fuyuki, en todos los procesos de existencia. Desde su planeación, los primeros pasos de construcción, sus salidas al exterior para combatir, y también sus reparaciones. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio a un Jaeger moverse, el sonido metálico al mover sus brazos, su cabeza. Era casi como si estuviese con vida. Y desde entonces, se dijo que quería estar dentro de uno.

 

Había cruzado esa mañana los mismos pasillos de siempre, como cuando estuvo acompañando a su padre, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. No sólo por las miradas y los susurros de algunos al pasar, hablando sobre que ahora estaba lista para convertirse en una piloto, sino porque ella misma se sentía diferente. Se sentía otra Rin.

 

Dentro de unos minutos tenía una prueba muy importante, el primer escalón para conseguir su objetivo, pero, antes de hacerlo quería detenerse a contemplar algo en especial.

 

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver su confección, tan sólo los planos originales. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún nombre de momento, uno que le tuviesen para poder referirse a ésta mientras terminan de ultimar detalles, antes que se le hayan asignado sus pilotos oficiales. Pero, joder, quería contemplarla, porque le da la impresión, con tan sólo mirarla, que la tratarían de _ella._ Tenía pinta de reina.

Era una Jaeger enorme, quizás un poco más grande del que tenía su padre. Lógico, los Kaijus que estaban llegando por ahora eran mucho más imponentes y altos que los que enfrentó su padre, y los Jaegers debían de igualarlos a toda costa. No había duda que lo más llamativo de ella, era el fuego que parecía tener. Estaba pintada de rojo, de pies a cabeza. Cada pequeño detalle, por mínimo que fuese, estaba en otro tono de rojo, más oscuro o más claro, pero siempre rojo. Unas que otras pinceladas en negro, para no marear mucho, pero nada más. Pero estaba bien para ella, el rojo le hacía lucir omnipotente, poderosa. Era un color que sin duda, inspiraba mucho respeto, era como si fuese una advertencia.

 

Se preguntó qué clase de habilidades más tendría. Ya había escuchado que portaba dos espadas, un poco más cortas que las usuales, pero letales sin lugar a dudas. Y a pesar de su tamaño, su diseño estaba hecho para que pudiese ser veloz. Era una máquina lista para que le probasen.

 

Rin se sonrió, clavando sus curiosos ojos en la cabeza del Jaeger. Allí estaría, porque bastaba echarle un vistazo, para saber que ella sería su piloto.

 

—Hermosa, ¿verdad, Tohsaka?

 

Rin no tuvo que girarse para reconocer quién le había hablado. El tono de su voz, juguetón, familiar, y una pequeña risa al final, le brindaron la información suficiente como para hacerse una perfecta idea. Taiga Fujimura, una de las pilotos oficiales de Fuyuki, y casi una “veterana”, considerando que inició sus días como piloto hacía ya al menos unos cinco años. Había librado tantas peleas como su padre, y sin embargo, cada vez que la miraba al rostro, parecía que no hubiese pasado las mismas penurias. Su rostro seguía luciendo tal cual la conoció, con la misma sonrisa honesta y divertida. Parecía como si no hubiese envejecido para nada, a pesar de que bien podría haberse consumido por tanta actividad en esos años de servicio.

 

Tampoco la veía con intenciones de retirarse pronto. A saber cuál sería su secreto.

 

 —Me parece que ya está lista para salir a combatir, sólo le hace falta un buen par de pilotos —le comentó ella, echándole una mirada y sonriéndole más ampliamente, antes de acercarse y guiñarle el ojo—. Es bueno tenerte por aquí, Tohsaka. Seguramente terminaremos combatiendo juntas.

 

—Seguramente —Rin correspondió con una sonrisa, volviendo la mirada al Jaeger. No quiso decir nada más.

 

No era que no estuviese segura de sí misma, y no era que no sintiese ese cosquilleo en su pecho que le decía que estaba lista para asumir ese reto último, antes de finalmente utilizar la vestimenta de los pilotos, pero, prefería reservarse los comentarios. Conocía a Taiga, sí, pero tampoco se habían tratado muchísimo. Le costaba dar cierta información a quienes no consideraba de su círculo… Y era curioso, porque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿había alguien que conformase su círculo? Su padre estaba fuera de él, con él las cosas eran diferentes.

 

Si quería convertirse en una piloto, establecer una relación de compañerismo, con quien fuese su piloto, era algo primordial. Tener una buena relación, aunque no necesariamente una amistad, era una clave para el éxito del enlace, y eso ella lo supo desde antes que entrase a la academia. Lo había visto con su padre y su compañero. Lo había visto con Taiga y Waver. Lo había visto también, brevemente, con Arturia y Diarmuid, cuando llegaron a Fuyuki para cubrir el puesto que dejaba su padre, al retirarse.

 

Confiar en otra persona, llegar al punto de dejarle entrar en sus pensamientos, que pudiese hurgar en todos los rincones que quisiese, porque así eran las cosas en el enlace… La idea no le parecía tan agradable. Ella era reservada y celosa de sus cosas.

 

—No es tan complicado como parece —le habló Taiga, como si quizás fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, con tan sólo mirarla a la cara. Seguía sonriendo divertida, no obstante, y ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en el enorme Jaeger frente a ambas, y en los ingenieros que seguían trabajando allí—. Cuando te conectas por primera vez, y cuando sales a combatir, todo lo demás te va a parecer tan insignificante.

 

Rin siguió la mirada de Taiga, mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que expresó. ¿Cuándo saliese a combatir? Ella tan sólo había visto la acción transcurrir a salvo en el _Shatterdome,_ pero se había encontrado varias veces, soñando despierta con estar dentro del Jaeger. Cada vez que su padre fue a combatir, ella pensó en estar allí. Se preguntó qué se sentiría verse frente a un Kaiju, y saber que estaba dentro de algo que podía hacerle frente. Que podía ganarle, derrotarlo. Se preguntó la sensación de poder que eso tenía que transmitir.

 

Posiblemente Taiga tenía razón. Quizás cuando estuviese allí por fin, con quien fuese su compañero, podría dejar atrás todo lo demás. Abandonar todo lo que le hacía ahora sentirse incómoda, por conseguir esa meta que tanto deseaba.

 

En ese instante, frente a ellas, pasó un carrito con algunas piezas, sonando su alarma para alertar a quienes iban sin fijarse de su camino. Condujo lo suficientemente despacio como para que Rin fuese capaz de echar un vistazo a las piezas. Eran de Jaeger, las reconoció. Detalles en azul oscuro.

 

—¿Cobalt Excalibur? —preguntó a Taiga, aunque realmente estaba diciéndolo para sí misma.

 

Escuchó que la otra soltó un leve suspiro, y su expresión se tornó un poco preocupada, aunque no demasiado.

 

—Están intentando hacer lo imposible, pero dudo mucho que puedan repararle. El daño fue muy grande… Me parece increíble que Arturia haya podido acabar con ese Kaiju ella sola.

 

Rin sabía de qué estaba hablando. Aquello había llegado hasta las noticias, de hecho, se había enterado primero por allí. Tres días atrás, un Kaiju atacó Fuyuki, y causó severos daños al Jaeger Cobalt Excalibur, pilotado por Arturia y Diarmuid, dos pilotos que habían sido trasladados desde Osaka hasta allí, para cubrir el puesto que había dejado su padre cuando se retiró. Los ataques a Fuyuki se habían hecho más recientes con el paso de los años, y mantener tan sólo un Jaeger no era una buena estrategia, por lo que, mientras se construía el nuevo Jaeger, necesitaban respaldo para Taiga y Waver.

 

Se desempeñaron muy bien allí, hasta aquel incidente reciente. No estaba muy al tanto de qué había pasado con Diarmuid, pero sabía que estaba grave, y que había perdido el conocimiento dentro del Jaeger, en medio de la pelea. Arturia había derrotado al Kaiju ella sola, mantuvo a su Jaeger en pie hasta el final. Ese solo acto, ya era más que suficiente como para que se le inmortalizase. Y Rin no podía evitar sentir respeto, admiración, y al mismo tiempo, anhelar lo que Arturia había conseguido.

 

En medio de una tormenta, Arturia había conseguido dejar una huella.

 

Rin estaba lista para dejar una huella también.

 

—Con permiso, Fujimuri —le dijo Rin, finalmente, haciendo una pequeña señal con su cabeza, sonriéndole—. Ya es hora que me marche.

 

—Ah, deja tanto formalismo, Tohsaka. ¡Nos veremos pronto, colega! ¡Y buena suerte!

 

Quizás no había sido una plática en todo el sentido de la palabra, y quizás no había sido un intercambio de palabras con mucha profundidad, pero, Rin de pronto se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, como cuando ingresó al _Shatterdome_ esa mañana, y como cuando contempló al Jaeger que deseaba, fuese el suyo.

 

Estaba más decidida que nunca a ingresar a ese mundo, a vivir en medio de las batallas, como su padre. A hacer de su nombre algo más que ser reconocida como la hija de su padre, como Arturia. A probarse a sí misma que, éste, era el sueño que merecía cumplir. Todos esos años preparándose mentalmente, esos meses entrenando, todo eso iba a valer la pena. Lo sentía.

 

Cruzó los amplios pasillos, sonriéndole a quienes le llamaban: Ingenieros, estrategas, mecánicos, diseñadores, estadistas, científicos. Aquellos que le reconocían de tantos años, que le felicitaban por sus buenos logros en la academia, y le deseaban suerte por haber llegado tan lejos. Y así fue hasta que llegó a su destino.

 

Las puertas de la habitación de entrenamiento estaban abiertas de par en par. Escuchaba el cuchicheo en el interior, un grupo de jóvenes, como ella, aspirantes a piloto, estaban allí reunidos, esperando que diese a inicio la elección.

 

Apenas y podía contemplar la enorme habitación. Estaba casi totalmente vacía de muebles, excepto por una mesa, con cilindros de madera, delgados y de tamaño mediano, que servirían para los enfrentamientos. La gran mayoría estaban reunidos cerca de la puerta, dejando un espacio vacío en el centro de la habitación, donde estaba trazado un círculo. Era un grupo bastante numeroso, diría ella, pero no estaba preocupada, ni se sintió intimidada cuando entró a la habitación. Sabía que entre ellos, se encontraría su compañero o compañera, pero absolutamente nadie, iba a quitarle a ella el puesto que ya se había fijado.

 

Buscó una esquina, sin cruzar mirada con nadie, aunque sintió algunas que otras sobre sí, para quitarse su chaqueta, dejarla en el suelo y sujetar su cabello. Se había acostumbrado a entrenar con su cabello suelto, pero, no quería cometer ni un solo error en ese momento, y podría ser un poco problemático si se dejaba el cabello como estaba. No podía darse el lujo de perder su posición por un error suyo.

 

No transcurrió mucho tiempo después que se hubo sujetado el cabello en una alta coleta, hasta que llegó Iskandar, el mariscal, con una gran sonrisa, y esa actitud de seguridad y ánimo, que siempre cargaba consigo. Parecía entusiasmado de liderar la elección de pilotos, y su actitud, ayudaba a que ella perdiese nerviosismo alguno, si era que aún quedaba un rastro de ello en su interior.

 

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron alrededor del círculo central, donde se daría a cabo el enfrentamiento entre dos aspirantes a pilotos, para poder escoger a los nuevos compañeros. Iskandar dio un par de pasos más allá de la puerta, antes de detenerse y echar un vistazo alrededor.

 

—¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidos al _Shatterdome_! —exclamó Iskandar, con esa voz estridente, abriendo los brazos de par en par, alzando un poco su barbilla—. Muchos jóvenes aspirantes, me enorgullece ver tantos posibles candidatos.

 

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, y ella le sonrió. Lo había tratado mucho más que a Taiga. Quizás porque ella solía estar con él cuando su padre tenía alguna misión. Lo había escuchado dar direcciones, órdenes, dirigir estrategias y planes de ataque durante muchos años, y se había ganado su respeto. Ahora le tocaría estar del otro lado, acatando sus indicaciones.

 

—En la academia les habrán explicado de qué va esto. No escogemos a los pilotos basándonos en quién venza a quién. Escogemos a los pilotos basándonos en su forma de pelea, en la compatibilidad física que puedan tener.

 

Rin le escuchaba, y así mismo iba recordando los detalles que les dijeron a todos en la academia. La dinámica era simple, pero al mismo tiempo algo compleja. La escogencia de los pilotos tenía mucho que ver con la manera en la que sus movimientos se realizaban al pelear, pero más que una pelea por alcanzar la victoria, era más bien una comunicación entre un combatiente y otro. La fluidez de los movimientos, la forma de los mismos. Nada que ver con los entrenamientos en la academia, que tenían que ver con enseñarles cómo pelear.

 

Aquello fue más bien, el darle armas para que supiesen defenderse y pelear, pero ahora se trataba de encontrar quién pudiese ser el mejor candidato para que pelease a su lado. Un compañero perfecto, cuyos ataques fuesen similares a los de ella, tan fuertes como los de ella, igual de certeros; qué tanto podrían complementarse el uno al otro, de modo que pudiesen sincronizarse.

 

—Les aconsejo que reserven esa energía para la pelea, cuando les toque enfrentarse contra un Kaiju. La necesitarán.

 

Lejos de hacerla retroceder con sus palabras, Rin se llenó de fuerza con estas. Especialmente, cuando divisó tras Iskandar, tras esa gran sonrisa de él, a la persona más importante para ella.

 

Tokiomi Tohsaka. Ella sabía que estaba allí, trabajando, pero no se habría esperado que estuviese precisamente en esa sala. O quizás sí. No tenía que preguntar el porqué de su presencia, ella sabía esa respuesta antes de siquiera formularse la pregunta. Tan sólo tuvieron que cruzar miradas. Su padre tenía una expresión serena, un atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no era demasiado pronunciada, más bien diría que sus labios estaban dibujando una línea recta. Pero le estaba comunicando cosas que tan sólo ella podía oír, en medio de la plática de Iskandar, hacia todos.

 

Recordaba una mirada similar. Esa fue la mirada que le dio su padre, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, y le dijo que quería ser piloto. No le preguntó su opinión, no le invitó a que tuviese una sola palabra sobre la decisión que había tomado, aunque Tokiomi tampoco dijo cosa más. Tan sólo le miró así. Rin le había admirado desde que él empezó a pilotar, y a pesar de haber sentido miedo en muchas ocasiones, siempre creyó en su padre, y siempre creyó que regresaría a su lado.

 

No importaba contra qué Kaiju fuese a enfrentarse, siempre creyó en que él regresaría con ella. Y siempre lo hizo. Fue una promesa que nunca rompió. Rin quería corresponder con lo mismo ahora.

 

Era su turno de exponerse, de pelear, de luchar, pero le prometía a su padre, que él seguiría teniendo una hija, después de cada una de esas batallas. Ella volvería siempre, y lo haría tan orgulloso, como ella estaba orgullosa de él.

 

—Bien, ¿algún voluntario?

 

Fue casi como si aquello hubiese sido una orden. Tras haber compartido una mirada más con su padre, Rin caminó con decisión hacia donde estaban los cilindros de madera, que simularían armas, para el enfrentamiento. Tomó dos, puesto que sabía que el Jaeger tenía dos espadas. Los estrechó con fuerza en sus manos para probar el peso y la movilidad que tendría, mirando uno y otro, antes de lanzar un hondo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

 

Se giró, encontrándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Iskandar, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como felicitándola. Atrás, su padre no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo, que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Aquel primer paso, iba por su padre.

 

Era el primer paso, que definiría el resto de su vida.

 

Iba a ponerse en posición, para esperar a quién fuese que se atrevería a hacerle frente, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Alguien estaba caminando hacia el centro del círculo, con dos cilindros en sus manos también, aceptando su desafío. Rin alzó el mentón, y anduvo también hacia allí.

 

Lo estudió por mientras avanzaba. No recordaba haberlo visto en su academia… Era un muchacho alto, parecía algo mayor que ella, o quizás era por la expresión de su rostro que endurecía sus facciones. Su piel era morena, sus ojos grises y el cabello era blanco. Músculos muy marcados, sin duda había estado entrenando lo suficiente durante algún tiempo. Tenía decisión en su mirada, y una especie de brillo. Como si él también hubiese estado añorando aquel día, tanto como ella.

 

Por unos segundos, Rin sintió algo, un escalofrío. Un algo muy parecido como cuando le dijo a su padre que quería ser piloto. O como cuando, minutos atrás, vio al nuevo Jaeger. Esa sensación que le decía que quizás… ¿Podría ser? ¿Cosas como aquello, se sentirían con tan sólo compartir una mirada?

 

—Rin —dijo, deteniéndose frente al muchacho. Consideraba que era prudente que conociese su nombre.

 

—Archer —respondió éste.

 

A Rin le pareció un nombre curioso, sin duda, pero no dijo más. Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza por unos instantes, con fuerza, con insistencia. Para que no fuese a olvidarse.

 

Y mientras se ponía en posición, Rin empezó a creerse que de verdad, quizás… Quizás él era a quien esperaba.

 

 

 

 

_Scharlach Kämpfer._

Ese era el nombre del nuevo Jaeger, aquel que Arturia veía frente a sí. Tan grande como el que alguna vez fue suyo y de Diarmuid. Su forma era distinta, sus brazos eran un poco más cortos y gruesos, su cabeza era más bien circular, a diferencia de la cabeza de Colbatl Excalibur, que era un tanto más cuadrada. Y el color, por supuesto. Ese rojo tan intenso, en comparación al discreto color azul de su Jaeger.

 

Veía a un grupo de técnicos dispersarse a los pies del Jaeger, habiendo terminado con sus labores por el día. Ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, quizás detalles menores. Y entonces sería el momento para que los nuevos pilotos probasen tan poderosa máquina. Arturia sentía un poco de envidia al pensar en aquello, porque recordaba la emoción que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a Cobalt, y esa ansiedad por querer ya estar en su interior y poder pilotarlo.

 

Era seguramente una experiencia que sería difícil de revivir, porque, nadie tenía que decírselo: Cobalt estaba acabado. Había librado muchas batallas, pero sus días de servicio habían terminado. Lo dedujo cuando pudo ver la magnitud del daño ocasionado en la última lucha contra un Kaiju. Muchas piezas quedaron completamente inutilizadas, y lo poco que sobrevivió intacto, no era de mucha ayuda como para poder continuar con el programa. No por el momento, al menos.

 

Ella no entendía mucho cómo se manejaba el proyecto de los Jaegers tras bambalinas. Sabía que se les financiaba por medio de arreglos entre los países involucrados, y que, con tantos ataques que estaban ocurriendo últimamente, se estaba volviendo realmente muy costoso mantener el proyecto a flote. Tendrían que convencer a los patrocinadores que valía la pena reparar su Jaeger, y, por el estado en el que se encontraba Cobalt, sumado al hecho de que uno de los pilotos oficiales no podía seguir pilotando, el futuro no se veía muy prometedor.

 

Aquella mañana supo que se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para los nuevos pilotos del más reciente Jaeger de Fuyuki, y se estuvo esperando que Iskandar fuese a buscarle para decirle que ocupase el puesto del piloto principal, pero se sorprendió cuando nadie fue a por ella. Había tenido la leve sospecha de que quizás, querrían colocarla como compañera de algún piloto primerizo, pero se equivocó.

 

A los pies del Jaeger, se encontraban un ingeniero, Tokiomi Tohsaka, y dos jóvenes, que intuía ella, eran los nuevos pilotos. Reconoció a la chica al instante: Rin Tohsaka. Si no la delataba su físico, la delataba su lenguaje corporal, tan similar al de su padre. Los hombros hacia atrás, la espalda recta y el mentón ligeramente levantado. Una actitud orgullosa y elegante. Cuando escuchó que ella estaría entre las posibles candidatas, supo que el puesto sería suyo. No había estado muy al tanto de su desempeño en la academia, pero, era hija de su padre: Rin era muy capaz de llegar a ser una excelente piloto.

 

No conocía al otro joven, muy alto, por cierto. Le daba la impresión que tenía un aire un tanto despreocupado, como si no le causase ni una pizca de nerviosismo el estar parado frente a tan majestuosa y enorme bestia. Esperaba que no se tratase de alguno de esos chicos que tenían buenas referencias, que mostraban tanta promesa como pilotos, siendo hábiles y fuertes, pero que sucumbían ante su propia arrogancia.

 

Había visto a varios caer, porque soñaban con convertirse en héroes indestructibles. Cuando se estaba en el interior de un Jaeger, había esta ilusión de que eran imparables, de que absolutamente nada podría dañarles. Se poseía poder ilimitado, absoluto. Se jugaba a ser un dios, hasta que emergía un Kaiju y sólo entonces, se recordaba que tan sólo eran humanos. Y un humano no podía detener una tormenta.

 

La clave era mantener un balance entre la realidad y la fantasía. Conocer hasta dónde llegaban sus límites, nunca bajar la guardia, y utilizar cada una de sus habilidades contra los Kaijus. No era algo muy sencillo, precisamente. Y cuando se subestimaba la situación, ocurrían los desastres. Ella bien sabía ya, que los desastres se volvían cargas muy pesadas, y cicatrices difíciles de borrar.

 

—¿Nostalgia?

 

Sin molestarse en ocultar su presencia, Iskandar, avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Arturia, antes de posar su mirada hacia pisos más abajo, donde estaba el pequeño grupo todavía, reunido a los pies del Jaeger. Los nuevos pilotos recibían instrucciones de parte del ingeniero especialista, quien hacía indicaciones sobre las características del Jaeger, sus armas, sus habilidades, las diferentes modificaciones que se hicieron durante aquellos meses de construcción.

 

Arturia recordaba las palabras del ingeniero que les entregó a Cobalt a ella y a Diarmuid, como si aquello hubiese ocurrido apenas ayer. Ya habían pasado tres largos años.

 

En otro momento le hubiese gustado rememorar algunas cosas, porque disfrutaba de la compañía de Iskandar, pero, necesitaba tocar algunos asuntos puntuales, y quería hacerlo cuanto antes. No le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

 

—Por unos momentos me dio la impresión que tenías la intención de ponerme como copiloto de ese Jaeger —comentó, mirando fijamente al mariscal. No le decía aquello para reprocharle, pero quería entender el porqué de su proceder.

 

Ayer tuvieron una leve plática, durante un momento en el que Diarmuid se encontraba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Iskandar le preguntó sobre si querría continuar como piloto, si estaría interesada en continuar, en el caso de que su Jaeger no pudiese ser reconstruido. Como hizo tanto énfasis en aquello, Arturia se preguntó si tenía algún plan para ella, aunque en ese entonces no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ahora que veía que había errado en su teoría, quería saber qué pasaba por la mente del otro.

 

Iskandar ya no sonreía, pero mantenía sus ojos en los nuevos pilotos, más abajo. Asintió, segundos después, resoplando con fuerza.

 

—Lo había considerado. Rin fue nuestra candidata más fuerte, y pensé que ustedes dos podrían hacer una prueba de compatibilidad. Pero, hacer ello podría resultar en un problema futuro.

 

Ella estrechó un poco los ojos, tratando de comprender de qué estaba hablando el otro. Pero de momento no podía ver más allá de lo que le estaba comentando, así que esperó pacientemente a que continuase. Iskandar, si bien era un sujeto que inspiraba respeto, solía siempre mostrarse alegre, seguro de sí mismo. Era un líder que sabía guiar a sus soldados con maestría, manteniendo siempre la calma, y rara vez, perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

 

En esta ocasión, lo notaba serio. Demasiado para su gusto. ¿Acaso algo le ocultaba?

 

—En un principio, los Kaijus parecían estar guiados por instinto. No era tan difícil deshacerse de ellos. Era como cazar un animal salvaje: Puede tener los colmillos muy afilados, pero sigue siendo un animal, que no razona —Iskandar apretó levemente el barandal entre su mano—. Pero ahora pareciese como si hubiesen adquirido inteligencia. Se han adaptado a nuestras armas: Su piel es mucho más resistente. Han adivinado varias de nuestras estrategias, y, si no hacemos algunos cambios, comenzarán a ganarnos en terreno.

 

Le dio la razón. Aunque aún estuviese completamente segura de que, lo ocurrido con Cobalt, hacía unos días atrás, era su culpa por haber subestimado a su contrincante, Arturia tenía que admitir que sus últimos enfrentamientos contra Kaijus, habían sido muy peculiares. Sus ataques parecían concentrarse hacia la cabeza, o cerca del hombro, buscando ese espacio que había de unión entre el pecho y el brazo. Como si supieran cuáles eran los puntos débiles.

 

Y aquello no tenía sentido alguno, ¿cómo podrían saberlo, si cada Kaiju era distinto? ¿Mantendrían algún tipo de comunicación? ¿Cómo era aquel abismo de donde salían? Existían tantas cosas que no conocían sobre los Kaijus  y esa falta de conocimiento les estaba costando muy caro.

 

—Sé que Taiga está lejos de querer retirarse, pero su Jaeger está comenzando a quedarse atrás, con respecto a los demás. Es uno de los más viejos, es muy pesado, lento en comparación con otros, y con Kaijus como los que estamos enfrentando, no puedo estar seguro de cuánto pueda resistir.

 

Una vez más, Arturia admitió que el otro estaba en lo correcto. Era algo que ella ya había pensado, pero, su parte idealista quería apostar por Taiga y Waver. Quería creer que ambos pilotos habían mantenido a flote a su Jaeger durante tantos años, porque lo conocían a la perfección, sabían qué tenían que hacer para defender Fuyuki. Pero el mariscal también tenía razón: Una cosa era el espíritu combativo y valiente de los pilotos, y otra era la capacidad del Jaeger.

 

—Si tengo que retirar antes de tiempo uno de mis Jaegers, necesito asegurarme de tener refuerzo suficiente —Iskandar alzó la mirada hacia Scharlach Kämpfer, y ella le imitó, deleitando sus ojos con esa vista, una vez más—. Tenemos una poderosa arma en nuestras manos, pero, quizás no sea suficiente.

 

El mariscal se giró entonces, fijando su atención por completo en Arturia. Ella tensó su cuerpo, parándose firme y esperando a que el otro continuase. Iba a decirle algo importante, estaba segura.

 

—¿Aún deseas continuar siendo piloto?

 

—Sí —respondió sin titubeos esta vez. Después de su plática con Diarmuid, ya no tenía nada más que pensar ni que temer.

 

Iskandar se sonrió, complacido.

 

—Bien, porque tengo un Jaeger para ti, porque no creo encontrar a nadie más que se atreva a tomar este desafío.

 

Arturia alzó una de sus cejas, sin comprender las palabras del otro. ¿A qué se refería con ello?

 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Aunque se preparó para escuchar algo que no le entusiasmase demasiado. Iskandar puso las manos en su espalda, y dio un par de pasos más allá de donde se encontraba ella. Gestos típicos suyos, a cuando tenía un plan entre manos, que podía ser arriesgado y complicado, pero que llamaba poderosamente la atención del otro.

 

Usualmente era algo peligroso, pero que podría significar la diferencia entre el fracaso y la victoria. Iskandar rara vez, si no era que nunca, ponía en marcha un plan que terminase en el fracaso. Y sólo por eso, Arturia estaba dispuesta a escucharle.

 

—Es un Jaeger tan grande como este, jamás ha sido utilizado en combate, y se habrán realizado alrededor de cinco pruebas con pilotos. Es una pena que no haya sido ensamblado aquí, pero, es realmente una máquina impresionante. Una verdadera carta de victoria.

 

—¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿No encuentras a los pilotos adecuados? —preguntó, curiosa. Iskandar había hablado con mucho entusiasmo de aquel Jaeger, casi como cuando hablaba de alguno de los que había visto producir aquí.

 

—No encontraba a un copiloto adecuado —giró su cabeza—, hasta ahora.

 

Quiso preguntarle qué le hacía pensar que ella era la persona adecuada para esa misión, y también preguntarle sobre el otro copiloto. Además, ¿de dónde venía ese Jaeger? Ella no había escuchado nada sobre otro Jaeger en existencia, y que no hubiese participado ya en algún enfrentamiento con algún Kaiju.

 

—¿Hay algún problema con el otro piloto?

 

—Es un piloto muy prometedor. Sus estadísticas son perfectas, es muy inteligente y es excelente en el combate.

 

—¿Pero…?

 

—No es precisamente muy dado para trabajar en equipo.

 

No entendía por qué ella. No había tenido otro compañero que Diarmuid desde que empezó, y su relación siempre fue muy buena. Nunca tuvo que reñir con el otro para que cambiase de actitud, ni viceversa. Tenía tan buena relación y amistad como seguramente otros pilotos, ¿qué la hacía a ella especial?

 

—Sólo conozco a alguien con el carácter suficiente para hacerle frente, y cuyas habilidades pueden compaginar con las suyas, y esa eres tú —le dijo, acercándose finalmente—. Estoy seguro que tú eres la candidata perfecta para ser su copiloto.

 

Arturia se tomó unos minutos para procesar todo, porque fue demasiado en un solo momento. Un Jaeger que nunca había sido probado en un combate, un copiloto que, prometedor, tenía una actitud espantosa para el trabajo en equipo, que era parte esencial para poder manejar un Jaeger. Tendría que adecuarse a una nueva estación de trabajo, eso sin mencionar el tener que adaptarse a su nuevo compañero, quien, a todas luces, parecía ser que la rechazaría de antemano, independientemente de lo que dijesen las estadísticas o Iskandar.

 

Sin embargo, ya había dado su palabra. Había dicho que quería seguir haciendo aquello, y se lo había dejado muy claro a Diarmuid. Quizás, este era el precio que tenía que pagar ahora.

 

Tomó aire, y miró fijamente a Iskandar. Su suerte ya estaba echada, después de todo.

 

—Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

 

Iskandar un gesto de satisfacción, riéndose entre dientes y posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

 

—Sabía que aceptarías —Iskandar dio unas tres palmadas en su hombro, antes de estrecharlo—. Y deja de preocuparte tanto, el muchacho también confía en ti: Me dijo que si en alguien podía depositar mi confianza, era en ti.

 

Con _muchacho_ se refería a Diarmuid, Arturia lo supo por las palabras que le dijo. Y se sintió comprometida, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse. Aún a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, y de que estuviese inválido a causa de ese accidente, Diarmuid seguía creyendo en ella y brindándole todo su apoyo. Por supuesto que ella tenía que corresponder cumpliendo cualquiera misión que tuviese entre manos.

 

—El Jaeger y tu nuevo compañero llegarán dentro de unos días. Te dejaré los datos sobre ambos esta tarde durante la reunión, para que vayas familiarizándote con ello. Verás que la información sobre él es bastante… peculiar.

 

Arturia asintió. Dentro de unos días conocería a su nuevo compañero, y tendría frente a frente a su nuevo Jaeger. Y le daba curiosidad por saber a qué se refería Iskandar con que era _peculiar._

 

—Ya pronto conocerás a Gilgamesh, y a _Gate of Babylon._


End file.
